


Synth

by AstridV, etothey



Category: Angel: the Series, Fray
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comic, Crossover, Fancomic, Future Fic, Gen, Graphic Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Yhlee, art by Astrid. An Angel/Fray crossover, set post-NFA, post-apocalypse... in which Angel and Gunn end up in Melaka Fray's Haddyn. (12 pages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synth

Many thanks to tkp for the invaluable beta, and to Birgit and Steffi, my favorite housemates, who provided many helpful comments. Dedicated to makd, for being a good ghost of the fandom. :)


End file.
